A goodness in all bad
by OOC writer
Summary: How Dumbledore got sorted, and why he trusted Snape.


A goodness in all bad...

"Dumbledore, Albus." A slinky blond witch called. She held the sorting hat up. 'Oh shoot, I look so dumb.'

Albus walked slowly over to the big area and sat on the stool. He could feel all the eyes staring at him. The woman, Miss Figg placed the hat on his head.

_Hmm what an interesting person._ A voice inside the hat said. 'The sorting hat can talk?'

The voice laughed. _Of course I can. Did you think I was just some dumb hat?_

Dumbledore grew mad. 'No.' He sneered to it. 'I just didn't know. I've never heard a hat speak before.'

_I know exactly where to put a dumb little kid like you._ "SLYTHERIN.'

The voice echoed throughout the entire hall and Albus went and stood over by a young girl. She was very pretty with beautiful blond hair. "Hi, I'm Albus."

"Cecillia Malfoy." She took his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So what's with this house thing. Why are we all seperated?" She seemed bored with him already as she watched a black haired young man go up to the hat. His name was Lanelord Potter. Dumbledore knew him because he was one of the only living people decended from all four of the founders of Hogwarts. The hat was placed on his head longer than anyone who had gone before it before tha hat pronounced, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl, Cecillia turned back. "Sorry, I was just wondering where they'd put him. He is rather an odd case. I wonder how the hat came to a conclusion. Maybe he just told it to choose one and get on with it."

"Yeah, maybe." Albus turned away and continued to watch the sorting when he felt a tap on the shoulder. "You asked me a question didn't you. I'm sorry, that was rude of me. They have this saying that the brave are in Gryffindor. The just or loyal go to hufflepuff, I think they're just a bunch of wienies. The smarty pants are in Ravenclaw. And then there's me and you here in Slytherin We're supposed to be the cunning and devious ones, and that may just be right."

"Really. I shouldn't be here then. I'm not mean. I'd think I'd be in..." Albus then knew. He wasn't all that smart, and he surely wasn't just. And he definately wasn't brave, but why Slytherin?

"Don't worry. It doesn't mean anything if you're in this house. It just means that you're better than them." She pointed to the other tables.

"Thanks Cecilia. I think I will like Hogwarts. This should be a fun year."

The next day Albus found Cecillia cursing some, as she called them, mudbloods. "Why are you doing that?"

She smiled. "It's fun."

"You know it's my first year too." Albus said trying to make a point.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I don't curse people from my own house, they aren't mudbloods."

Dumbledore fell in love with this girl and he never knew why. On the last night in her seventh year, which was his fifth he asked her. "Cecillia, why are you so mean to mudbloods.?"

She looked down and looked like she was about to cry. When she looked up she sighed. "I guess it's because, well my dad's a muggle and he always made me do everything the muggle way. He treated me like I was a slave. When he found out I was a witch he locked me up in my room and told me I was never going to go to Hogwarts. And my mom's dead, so I had to run away from home and start a new life. I even gave myself a new name, so muggles don't know who I am. I guess I picture all these people, these mudbloods as my dad and it creeps me out. Why should someone like that get to have magic?"

"That's not the whole story is it?" Albus asked holding his loves hand. "That's not the only reason you hate your dad."

She stared at him amazed. "Are you sure you shouldn't have been in Ravenclaw. OK, that's NOT all. But if I tell you you can't tell anyone else, deal."

"Deal." Albu said.

"Well, about ten years ago my muggle father used to come into my room and..." From the look on her face he knew what she was about to say.

"He didn't"

She nodded.That's when he understood people. "So because something bad happened to you you're mean to certain people. But on the inside you're really sweet."

Her eyes sparkled. "No, I'm just evil;."

A few years later Cecillia came to Dumbledore. "Albus, he found me. My father found me. He was stalking me, and when he found me he raped me. I don't know what to do."

There was a little baby in her arms. "Is this... his?"

She choked on the words. "Yes."

"You know what, just forgive ad forget. I think that's the only thing you can do." Dumbledore smiled. "What's his name."

Cecillia smiled and showed him the blond haired baby. "Lucius. Lucius Malfoy."

Snape stood there, the dark mark shining up at them on his arm. Dumbledore felt as if he were looking at Cecillia. "Snape, I trust you. I know that you are good. So I'll forgive you and forget anything ever happened."


End file.
